omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix (Hi No Tori)
|-|Phoenix= |-|Abstract Form= |-|Anime Version= Character Synopsis "The Phoenix" is a spiritual entity who travels across the cosmos enforcing the laws of fate to happen across all of the past, present, and future. "The Phoenix" is the driving force behind all events that happen within Phoenix. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Hi No Tori (Phoenix) Name: The Phoenix Gender: Genderless Age: As old as Creation Classification: The Cosmos Itself, The God of Life & Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 4. Can survive being impaled in several places at once, although she once died from being decapitated), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Mid-High. Should have the same as the beings she grants immortality, such as Yodomi, who was going come back from this and regenerated from having her pieces reduced to ashes. By herself able to come back from this. When her body becomes too old Phoenix decides to burn herself and reborn from her ashes, however this generates her to have an infant body), Technological Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect herself and others, including robots), Healing (Its blood and feathers can heal others beings. Doesn't need to be around to heal others), Blood Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Those who drink its bloodwhile she is still alive gain Immortality 1, 2, 3 & 4. Just like Phoenix, they still age but they cannot die from natural causes, when their body becomes too old they abandon it to become pure existence. She can also alter its blood to put those who drink it into a cycle of having their age reversed and back to normal forever. Doesn't need to make others drink its blood or be around to make them immortal. Give Astro Boy the ability to time travel and keep his memories even when going back in time), Flight & Spaceflight, Universal & Dimensional Travel (Can fly around the Cosmos/Multiverse, travel through different dimensions, and easily move from "one end of the Cosmos to the other"), Telepathy (She communicates telepathically. Upscaled from her daughter, who can read a person's every thought), Teleportation (Demonstrated here and here), Energy Manipulation & Shapeshifting(Uses energy waves to take any form it wants), Nature Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Earth, Waterand Plant Manipulation; Likely altered the nature of Fremil to create impossible phenomena that reverts any consequence that modifies the planet to its original state. Its body can produce fire to burn others. Suppressed the tremors of Eden 17 for hundreds of years, when she decided to no longer help the planet this caused the destruction of everything on its surface), Aura & Light Manipulation (Its presence emits a shine described to "shine like the sun", being "almost as radiant as the sun", "as bright as the sun", and that it would cause someone to go blind for looking at it for a while), Spatial Manipulation, BFR (Returned Satoku from a lost galaxy to Earth. Can bring others to the future and back to the past), Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Life Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Statistics Amplification, Size Manipulation (Can shrink itself and others to the size of elemental particles, dive into its cells and keep shrinking even more. Can move into another dimension where the universe would be no more than a particle), Matter Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb beings to make them part of the Cosmos), Transmutation (Can transform people into plants if it wishes to do so), Biological Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Turned Satoku ugly generation by generation and made his descendants eternally wander through space), Dream & Nightmare Manipulation (It's suggested that she caused Akanemaru to reincarnate several times during a dream, directly talking to him at the end of it. Caused Shunkan a nightmare that showed him what would happen if he became immortal), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Told the readers Romy's story), Duplication/Incarnations (Possess an untold number of incarnations), Soul Manipulation(Can lead spirits to other places and affect them with (what appears to be) her brightness. Her feathers were used to heal spirits and ghosts. Buddhist deities were afraid of its power), Weather Manipulation (Dispersed a storm), Cosmic Awareness, Likely Mind Manipulation (Because of her power, Astro was able to see somebody's memory), Likely Astral Projection (Brought Masato around the Cosmos while leaving his body intact), Can likely become Non-Corporeal if she so desires, Nigh-Omniscience, Unaffected by heat and radiation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Omnipresence Destructive Ability: Universe Level '''(Grew to a size that dwarfs universes, to the extend where they are nothing more than elementary particles) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Described as the embodiment of the cosmos, with the entirety of existence containing parallel universes, that extend into infinity. A fact brought up by The Pheonix multiple times) Speed: Varies from Massively FTL+ (2.74803057253717006e+29c) to Infinite '''| '''Omnipresent (It's true being is one with the cosmos and embodies all of the creation across all of reality which is merely small particles in its eyes) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal | Multiversal+ (Embodies and encompasses all Macrocosms, Elemental Realms and Parallel Universes which are small particles compared to its being) Durability: Universe Level '''| '''Multiverse Level+ (It would take the force of all the cosmos combined and more to put down The Phoenix). Immortality and Ressurection make it harder to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal '''| '''Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Sees all Macrocosms and all of Time happen across countless worlds at once) Weaknesses: Its interference with Humankind could lead to unwanted effects in the Timestream Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hi No Tori Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Birds Category:Guardian Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Fate Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Age Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Technology Users Category:Regenerators Category:Blood Users Category:Life Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2